Ninja Seeking Ninja
by Dark-Star217
Summary: Different world, trying to find a way home, and worst of all, stuck in school! What kind of mess has Naruto landed himself into this time?


"3...2...1! Congratulations!" A small group of eight people cried out as a loud pop filled the room, decorations were strewn tastefully about as party poppers went off in several individuals hands.

"As President of The Ninja Seeking Club, I officially announce our first meeting commenced!" A blond girl shouted happily, rising from her seat. She stood a modest five foot seven, and wore a dark navy plaid skirt, with a lavender pink blouse. A red bow was tied around her collar and a black blazer completed the look. Her hazel eyes shined in happiness, matching the wide smile on her face. Her blond hair was done in a unique process cute, with the back slightly long enough to drap to her shoulders.

"Alright Vice-President! What's first on the agenda?" The blond girl shouted, pointing an excited finger at a black haired girl of equal height. Said girl in question held much longer hair than her compatriot, reaching past the small of her back, though the uniform was much the same. She had bright green eyes, and a blue bow in her hair.

"I don't remember you ever asking me if I wanted such a position Akari." The supposed VP replied, a small vain throbbing along her brow at the blond's declaration.

"Actually Enju...that might be for the best. Akari isn't exactly the most...responsible of sorts. Having someone like you for Vice-President would ensure some actual work manages to be completed." A male spoke up, having moved from the table to lean by a window and enjoy the breeze. He stood at six foot even, just enough to loom over both girls. He had on a black button up shirt the top two buttons undone, allowing the red shirt underneath to be seen, with navy blue slacks. The buttons on his shirt were gold in color. His hair was the oddest part about him, peach blond in color and styled much in the Presley fashion. His blue eyes glinted with mischief and his shinning grin was teasing.

"See! Even Johnny thinks you would be a good VP! Come on Enju!" Akari shouted as she hugged Enju's arm, a pout on her face and her tone almost pleading. One could almost call it cute.

"Their right you know. You are class representative, so it would make sense for you to hold some seat of power in the club." Another boy spoke. At his words, the other occupants in the room grew quiet. He was even odder than the first. Bright blond hair adorned his head, looking almost like soft fur, shaggy and wild. A light tan colored his skin and allowed his blue eyes to shine in comparison. He had three odd scars on either cheek. He was leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, thinking, allowed no others to see his matching school uniform. An orange bandanna was wrapped around his forehead and his black shirt sat completely undone. The orange shirt her wore underneath had a spiral printed on the front. His sleeve were rolled up, showing the bandages that hid his right arm from view from finger to elbow.

The boy looked at the raven haired beauty and gave her a light smile. "I think you'd make a good Vice-President." He spoke to her.

Enju felt her face grow flushed at that genuine smile, and she quickly averted her eyes. Honestly, saying something so heartfelt to a girl.

"Naruto-kun is correct. I would honestly prefer you be President, but since Akari started the club in the first place..." a buxom girl stated, she like the others, was clad in a navy plaid skirt, her blazer was open, showing off the strange hoodie that was worn underneath. Green in color with a baby chick sitting in a half broken egg shell, the word HIYOKO emblazoned above it. She too had long dark hair, more purple than black, and done in two loose pigtails to keep her hair out of her face, the rest flowing freely down her back. She happily bounced from foot to foot, taking in the look of betrayal Enju sent her. Gah! It was so fun teasing Enju.

"Not you too Yamabuki..." Enju whined. She turned to the girl to her right and gave out a strained "A little help here?"

"My, my. Don't look at me Enju. I for one completely agree with Naruto-kun. He is an incredible judge of character." The dark skinned girl replied salaciously, a small lick of her plump lips following. She had bright purple hair, as well as a curvaceous body and honey colored eyes. Her uniform was mostly the same as the other girl's, however were they had a plaid skirt, she wore a pencil skirt, the lavender pink blouse she wore under her blazer was undone at the top three buttons, allowing a healthy amount of clevage to be exposed. Her hair was done in a loose pony tail that allowed for some hair to hang down the sides. She seemed a year or two older than the other girls in the room.

"Tengge. We've talked about this. No inappropriateness at school." Naruto droned in a bored tone. A blank face pointed in the girls direction.

"Maa~, Naruto-kun you're no fun." Tengge replied, a cute pout across her face. She just loved teasing her underclassmen, was that so wrong.

"How about this Enju," Naruto relented. "We'll put it to a vote. We have five affirmations. Ricka, Myu. What do you two think?" Naruto looked at the end of the table, tilting his head slightly in curiousness and to dodge a thin needle that had been thrown at his face. Honestly that girl.

Ricka was a white haired girl, a solid five foot nine with a blank expression. Truly it seemed out of place, for she was quite beautiful. Delicate skin that was a touch paler than the others, with ice blue eyes. Like the other girls she wore a lavender pink blouse, over top with sat a black sweater vest. Her uniform complimented her cold look rather well. This was the assailant from moments ago, but Naruto simply played it off. It wasn't the first time she'd done that. Probably wouldn't be the last.

The other girl was the smallest person in the group. Oddly enough, a pink rabbit sat in her matching pink hair, cut short and then tied up in two cute pig tails held by pink ribbons. She seemed to scoot further back in her seat at all the attention that was now directed towards her.

While Ricka was stoic, offering on a shrug at Naruto's question, Myu began to shudder and stammer her reply.

"I-I think it...sou-sounds like a good idea. If Naruto-sempai thinks so I mean." She softly twiddled her fingers, a blush coloring her face at Naruto's smile.

"Well there you have it. At seven to one, the motion passes and you, Enju, are club Vice-President." Naruto annonces happily, casting the black haired girl a thumbs up.

Enju just slumped in her seat in defeat. Honestly, with Akari and Naruto, she could never win. She smiled lightly and a small blush colored her face. _'Though...with Naruto, it's not such a bad thing.'_

As others gave their congratulations to the obviously exasperated Vice-President, Naruto leaned back once more, taking in the laughing and just good nature of the room they occupied.

 _'So this is my life now huh?'_ He mused to himself.

" _It could be worse. Perhaps it is for the best?" A deep voice responsed._

 _'You think so Kurama? It's been an odd year, trapped in this world. I mean I have to go to school. Again!'_

 _"Oh man up. You act like any of this is hard to learn. Plus it does help you learn more about were you are and what sort of people to avoid._ " Kurama snarked back. Honestly, ever since Naruto had realized he was still at this worlds education age, he had taken any chance to whine about it.

 _'I guess you have a point, buddy. Still, you have to admit, this Ninja Seeking Club is a bit off the wall.'_

" _I do find it funny that you are a member, considering your past and all."_ Kurama spoke with a chuckle

Naruto gave a light laugh at that, not at all out of place at the ruckus the other members of the club were making. What would the others think of they saw him now. Going to school? Joining a club to track ninja? If the first didn't make them think he was a spy, the second would make them all laugh. Civilians seeking ninja, the idea was comical.

 _'It's not all bad I guess. It's still only the third week of the school year, who knows what could happen?'_ Naruto grinned at the possibilities.

" _Knowing your track record? A shadow war, the apocalypse, a giant gummy bear from space? I've learned to expect nothing but the unexplainable._ " Kurama teased.

Naruto slammed his head against the table, drawing bewildered looks from everyone else. "S-sorry. Just remembered something I was suppose to do." Naruto waved them off as he lifted his head.

 _'Come on. It's not that bad! ...Is it?'_ He asked, his heart full of trepidation.

" _Two words. Rabbit. Goddess."_

"Urk!" Naruto blanched. Shit...the fox had a point.

~NSC~

Ninjas...are real.

Now I bet you're sitting there wondering...what the hell is going on. I should start out with this. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a ninja.

Crazy right? Well it gets worse. I'm not from this world! Can you imagine that? The circumstances that lead to this current predicament are both insane and completely by mistake, but I've been trying my hardest to find a way home. No joy so far.

Kurama has been straining the limits of his own knowledge and together we have been all over the world following certain leads. Our best bet for now, is to invent our own way back though. It's both time consuming, and a pain in my ass.

In the mean time, I'm trying to blend into this world and not draw to much attention to myself or my abilities. Ricka's clan has me on radar, so it hasn't all been successful, but I'm sure I'm hidden for the most part.

Now, as to why I'm in this club? Well that all started about two weeks ago. With saving a girl on a bike.

~NSC~

Naruto slowly dragged his feet, complaining in his mind at the early hour. _'Do I really have to do this Kurama?'_ He asked.

" _It is our best bet if flying under the radar and after the Mountian Snaffu, that's what you need."_

 _'Oh come on! How was I suppose to know that thing would explode?'_ Naruto shouted in his mind, it wasn't his fault the things in the world broke so easily.

" _The whole 'Danger High Exsplosive' should have clued you in." The fox replied blandly._

 _'...Shut up.'_ Naruto shot back maturely. _'Am I even going the right way?'_

So caught up in his mental conversation, his spatial awareness were slightly dulled. Other wise, he would have noticed the black haired girl half a step infront of him. Just before the two could crash into one another, a shout drew there attention.

"Helppppp!" Screamed a blond girl on a bike as she belted down the street. Her feet were hard against the peddles, trying to slow the bike but having no effect.

"Akari!? What are you doing?" The black hair girl beside Naruto shouted, showing the two knew each other.

"Ah well! That is to say I can't slow down Enju!" Akari shouted as she drew ever closer to the pair. Naruto could see how fast she was going wasn't a safe thing for the girl, it would probably lead to more than a few bruises.

"Hey you! Help me slow her down!" The girl, Enju, almost shouted at him. Naruto looked between her and the blond on the bike and realized he had a few choices. Help the black haired girl, and possibly get more than just the blond injured. Save the girl himself and possibly give himself away. Or let the girl fly forward, watch the black haired girl try in vain to stop her, and see them both get injured. Naruto bit back a sigh. Damn hero complex.

"Take a step back would you?" Naruto asked kindly, the girl, unsure of what he intended to do, did as asked. Naruto refocused on the fast approaching blond, took a half step back and timed it perfectly.

With his bandaged arm shooting out, a soft tug, and a swift grin to slow her momentum, Naruto pulled the girl off the bike with ease, holding her close to lessen the impact of the sudden dismount her put her through. His eyes tracked the bike for another few seconds until it crashed into a guard further along the street.

He gave the stunned girl in his arms a kind smile, "Man, that was a close one!" He chuckled lightly.

The blond in his arms looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked at what had occurred. Slowly a blush formed on her face. This guy was holding her pretty close. And the way he was smiling down at her was nice the strange marks on his face making him seem kinda animalistic. And he felt so warm. Like sunshine. The heavy smell of earth permeated from the man as well. Slowly, the blond girl's eyes drifted closed as she leaned up into Naruto, her lips slightly puckering.

"Ahem!" The black haired girl coughed into her hand loudly, breaking Her blond friend from her thoughts. The blond in his arms rapidly blushed, which caused Naruto some confusion.

"Hey...you okay? I didn't pull you to hard did I?" He asked, a look of concern on his face, even as the girl pushed herself from his arms, replying shakily.

"Ah no no! I'm fine, sorry just. Uh startled me...is all..." the girl trailed off quietly. Her black haired friend looked at her in confusion. This must be odd behavior for the blond.

The black haired girl shook her head, before turning to Naruto. "Thank you for helping my friend here. You are very quick." She said in a measured tone. She was great full, but this boy seemed a little...rough around the edges.

"Haha it's not trouble. I have a habit of saving damsel's in distress." Naruto jokes lightly with a wave of his hand, the one wrapped in bandages rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Again thank you Uzumaki-san. I am Enju Saion-ji. Based on your uniform I take it you are heading to Takafumi Academy?" The now identified Enju asked curiously.

Naruto glances down at his black uniform shirt and navy colored slacks. He added his own flair with an orange shirt and head band he...liberated from a store when he first arrived in this world.

"Ah yeah. I guess you two got there as well?" Naruto asked. This was pretty good, cause he was a little lost and could use some directions.

"Ah yes! I'm Akari Hanao by the way! Thank you for saving me!" The girl beamed. It seemed she had been able to clear her head while Naruto and Enju spoke.

"Ya know, for someone that was almost in an accident, you sure are peppy." Naruto spoke, purely in observance. It was kinda strange. She could have been seriously hurt, but she just brushed it off. Kinda familiar actually...

"Don't look too into it. She's always like this. Hazard prone and happy." Enju teased at her friend, aiming a light smirk at the blond girl.

"Enju! That's not nice!" The blond pouted, shouting at the girl beside her. Her arms down at her side with clinched fist.

 _'She reminds me of somebody...'_ Naruto mused, smiling at the girls interactions. "Nothing wrong with looking on the bright side, just kinda different." Naruto spoke with a small chuckle. He knew all about different.

"See Enju! Naruto-kun gets it!" Akari pointed at her fellow blond, nodding triumphantly.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Naruto asked, a bit caught off guard. It wasn't often even in his own world people called him that, to see this girl do it after knowing her all of five minutes left him a bit flat footed.

"Ah! I mean!" Akari started, waving her hands and blushing, "You did just save me and all, so I mean if it's alright with you to call you Naruto-kun!" She tried to defend her action.

Enju just smiled, a little giggle escaping at her friends rambling.

Naruto looked at Enju intently as the sound escaped her, almost burning a hole into her. Making her take a small step back. "W-what?" Enju demanded.

"Uh? Oh nothing it's just...you have a really pretty laugh." Naruto spoke plainly. A shrug of his shoulders accompanied the statement.

Enju blushed slightly at the open compliment, casting her eyes to the road. That wasn't the first time someone had complimented her...but it sounded different for some reason. More...genuine.

A bell tolled in the distance, breaking the three from their thoughts.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" Naruto shouted. "Do you two know the way to Takafumi Academy?" He asked the equally panicked girls, who nodded in response.

All three started to run down the street, stopping just long enough for Akari to retrieve her bike.

An interesting start to the year.

~NSC~

Naruto sighed as he walked the halls of the school building. The principle had cut him some slack at his tardiness. It was his first day there after all, after a small welcome speech, some ground rules, and gifting him a paper with his schedule, he sent Naruto on his way. A kind man for sure, though he did look a little sketchy.

 _'Kinda like Pervy-Sage use to be.'_ Naruto mused as he knocked on the door to his first class.

Receiving an "Enter", Naruto gave the teacher at the front of the class a note.

"Ah Mr. Uzumaki. The staff had been informed of a new arrival. Please introduce yourself to the class." The classes wearing teacher spoke after looking the paper over.

"Yo!" Naruto gave a smile, his bandaged hand raised in greeting. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased ta meet cha."

"A seat is available beside Miss Saion-ji. Please raise-" "Huh? Hey Enju! Glad to see we're in the same class." Naruto interrupted after a moment of scanning the room. He noticed Akari as well, sitting diagonally from her friend, and in front of an empty desk. The blond beamed at him, even as Enju sunk in her seat at being called out. She hated having so much attention on her!

Naruto strolled over, and quickly claimed his seat. Akari turned around as the teacher resumed class, "First the street, now in home room, and sitting by me. It must be fate that we met!" The girl whispered excitedly.

Naruto released a quite chuckle, "I doubt it's anything so providential. Mostly just good luck. I'm glad I'm in class with you two." Naruto whispered back, flashing the blond a foxy smile that brought a blush to her face. Naruto was forced to stare in confusion as the girl suddenly turned around, forcing him to focus on the lesson the teacher was giving.

Strange girl.

~NSC~

Class couldn't end soon enough if you had asked Naruto. It was like the teacher was speaking in a whole different language! He didn't understand anything the man had said and his loud groan at the ring of the bell, signaling the end of class for lunch showed that.

"Man Naruto-kun, you look beat." Akari said as she packed her mathematics book away. Naruto was slumped on his desk, eyes unfocused. She swore if she looked hard enough she could see a little ghost with whiskers floating out of his mouth.

"I HATE math. I have always hated math. It's like...a crime or something. I just don't get it, ya know?" The blond boy exclaimed. Even at the ninja academy in Konoha had been beyond him, and that was simple stuff that he'd actually need to know in the field someday!

"I don't see why. Today's lesson was pretty simple. The pythagorean theorem was covered last year wasn't it?" Enju chimes in as she took a moment to observe our poor blond hero. The man looked absolutely despondent as he processed this tidbit of information.

"Well, it's lunch time now, so why don't we head to the cafeteria? I'm starving. Hey Enju! Do you think they'll have ramen this year?" Akari said as she made her way from her desk.

Naruto's head perked up, "Did someone say ramen." He demanded more than asked.

"Akari petitioned the student council at the end of last year to have it added to the menu. She has a taste for broth and noodles that I will never understand." Enju spoke as she walked along side Akari, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. Honestly, it was no wonder the blond girl was stacked. Every thing fatty she ate went to her chest.

Naruto was at their side in almost an instant. Where there was ramen, there was Naruto. "Count me in! I haven't had good ramen in ages!"

Enju took one look at the boy and smacked her forehead. Of course. He was a ramen obsessed idiot too.

"You like ramen too? Enju always scolds me for eating it." Akari bemoaned her friend, even as her eyes sparkled at the thought of having a ramen buddy.

"What!? Enju how could you disparage the food of the gods?" Naruto spoke to the girl, a stare of disapproval on his face. Enju stumbled in shock at the statement.

"Why are you looking at me like that?! Ramen is bad for you, it has no nutritional value, and it tastes terrible!" Enju shouted at the two blonds, a finger pointed at them accusingly.

Naruto grabbed his heart, a pained look crossing his features. Were it not for the topic of conversation, Enju would assume she had actually hurt his feelings.

"Blasphemy! Ramen means love and family! It tastes as wonderful as an Angel's tear! I can't believe you would say such things to me Saion-ji-san" Naruto spoke in a dead tone, making Enju wince. That sounded harsh to the poor girl.

Akari just ran with the whole strange conversation, laughing at her friends misfortune. While she didn't completely agree with Naruto, he was right. Ramen was awesome!

"Now now Naruto-kun, we mustn't blame Enju-chan. She has never tasted the wonders of ramen after all? Perhaps we should educate her?" Akari played along with the dramatics, nodding safely as she asked her question.

Naruto paled at the blond girls words, quickly turning to Enju, shocking the girl at his sudden change in attitude. "Never had...Enju-chan! We need to get you ramen right now!? No wonder you think it is no good! How have you never had a bowl of Kami-sama's gift to man?!" Naruto placed both hands on Enju's shoulders, a deep look of concern on his face. It was as of this were a life and death matter!

"M-my parents just didn't wanting me eating all kinds of junk, okay? What's the big deal? It's just ramen." Enju replied, a blush at the blond's proximity. No boy had even been that close to her face before. He smelled like the earth, and his eyes were really blue...

Enju's blush deepened, even as Naruto recoiled as if he'd been struck. He quickly recovered and grabbed both girls by the hands, making Enju's whole face go red as Akari joined her in blushing.

 _'It's so warm...'_ Enju thought as she was dragged along by Naruto's bandaged hand.

 _'He must work hard..'_ Akari thought as she felt the rough callousness of Naruto's left palm. It felt odd, but completely him at the same time.

As they were dragged, both girls suddenly stumbled as their forward momentum ground to a halt. Naruto stood in the middle of the hallway, looking this way and that, a serious look on his face.

 _'Kurama...did you feel that?'_ He asked, hoping he was just imagining things. It had been just an instant after all.

" _No doubt about it Brat. That was killing intent. Not very potent, but it was aimed at you specifically."_ Kurama replied, his tone grieve. It seems Naruto hasn't been as under the radar as he hoped.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Akari asked, her voice breaking him from his thoughts, he looked at the concerned face on the short blond and gave her a disarming smile.

"Ah nothing. I just realized I don't know where the cafeteria is..." Naruto said with a chuckle, even as his mind worked a mile a minute. 'Who could be aiming KI, and why at me no less?'

Enju sighed and strolled forward, her head shaking slightly at his forgetfulness. "Come on. Follow me, you too Akari."

Akari started at Naruto for a moment longer, then gave a small smile, "Alright, if you say so." She said, turning on her heel to catch up to Enju.

Naruto stood still for a moment, before shrugging and jogging to catch up to the girls. He could put it on the back burner for now.

A second after Naruto left, stepped out a girl from behind the stairs that their threesome had been running past. Her eyes were cold and narrow, remembering the face and actions that boy had taken clear as day.

'Soon...'


End file.
